The first vampire
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: They were standing in front of the Volturi leader, awaiting his decision, when they got interrupted by new person that actually seemed to have some power over the old vampire. What will they discover about this new person and his origins? Short one-shot, take place during New moon Warning: Slash, BoyxBoy, and rated T for saftey.


**An: My next installment in my Petite-Harry series, you do not have to read the stories that has come before. This series is just a way for me to keep track of them but also for those wanting to read it, the gist of it is that I have my basic Harry Potter (a complete description of him can be found on my profile) and then I put him in the different universes of our fandoms. This is mostly to keep my love for Harry Potter crossovers under check. So, I hope you find this a good reading.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter or Twilight which I do not, I would have hocked up Edward and Jacob a long time ago and Harry with Aro or Caius. But sadly, that will only happen in fanfiction, happy reading you all.**

 **The first vampire**

Bella was a little frightened, Jane hade just tried to use her gift and when Bella´s strange ability to avoid it kicked in and the vampire had hissed at her in frustration. Edward had wrapped his arms around her to protect her and Alice was standing close by in case of something happening. Aro was laughing, clapping his hands together

"Fantastic, simply amazing." But before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by a voice sounding from somewhere behind the Volturi leader.

"Aro, are you causing trouble again?" they all turned towards the voice now coming from the left of them. The person that met their eyes was not what they were expecting, it was a male but at first, he would have been mistaken for a girl with his petit structure and kind face. He was clad in typical 19th century clothes, black polished shoes, white knee high socks and blue pants. He had a white shirt with frills around the neck and a silver west with a lighter embroidery on. Over that he was clad in a blue coat with silver details and the whole outfit looked very expensive not to mention to belong in another century and he was a splash of colour in the dark clad group. The only thing that did not fit in was his messy black hair that seemed to belong to a rebel teenager instead of this sophisticating look he had, it was long and most of it was kept in a braid but a few slings had broken free framing his face in a beautiful way. Then they saw his eyes, the where mostly green but around the iris was a ring of gold, same gold as on the two vegetarian vampires in the room. Likewise, his skin was not as marble white as the rest of them instead he looked to have healthy skin if a little paler than a normal human. He had a small smile that showed yet another difference to the normal vampires, he had actual fangs, they gave him an even more of a sinister look even if he still looked kind because of his petit stature.

"No, no trouble Harry." Aro said, he had dropped the childish act and was talking like a normal person.

"Yeah, and why should I believe you." It was a statement and the male turned to the three visitors.

"He does not mean anything he has said. I guess that you are Edward, Alice and…" he looked to the only human in the room "Isabella." He finished, giving a small smile again showing of his teeth.

"Bella," she said, her automatic response to the use of her full name. He just smiled, and turned to Aro and asked

"Why are they interesting?"

"Long range telepathy, seeing the future and potential shield." Aro said, sounding a little put out.

"So, the same as me, why Aro, you have everything you need." Harry sounded disappointed and Aro just shrugged.

"Well then, I will escort them out, if you do not mind." Harry said and Aro just lifted his hand pointing at the entrance they had come out of.

Harry just smiled and started walking to the door, Bella was frozen to the floor, then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she started walking beside Alice. Edward was walking behind them bringing up the protection at the end. After a silence that they didn´t know what to do with Harry broke it.

"So how is Carlisle?" he asked.

They all startled some but both vampires got back their posture and Edward answered

"He is fine."

"Ok, good. It has been a long time since I saw him, maybe I should visit some time see how he´s doing." They all felt a little uneasy about that but nobody wanted to say anything in case of him turning against them. He apparently noticed and said

"You do not have to worry, I am not like the other stuffy old one in there." He said and pointed behind him showing who he meant.

"And still you stay here?" Bella asked, she was a little confused by him, he was not behaving like other vampires she had met. But thinking back the only reference outside of the Cullens was James and he was not a good example to use so she had to rethink some.

"Of course, my husband is here."

That made them almost stop and in Bella's case she gaped at him. He just looked amused showing of his sharp teeth again.

"You didn´t think I was staying out of loyalty did you. Or if you turn it around I am, since I´m loyal to my husband."

"Then who is and how long have you been together?" This time it was Alice, she had also become curious about this new person.

"Aro and a couple of thousand years, we met early on." Once again, they became surprised and this time they stopped in that surprise.

"Aro!" Bella almost yelled, both vegetarians had stopped at the mention of the year. He did not look like an old vampire.

"Yes, he actually courted me for a couple of years before I caved and agreed to try a relationship with him. On that road we have been."

"But thousands of years, we know that Aro was old but you do not look to be in the same age range." Edward said, he was shocked but also confused since he could not read Harry´s mind, but it was not the same as not reading Bella's mind. Hers were not there simply, like an empty space but Harry's mind actually existed it was just like going into a brick wall fortified with steel. It was impossible to get anything from him.

"Not many think that I am that old, but I can tell you that I am much older. I was walking on the earth when humans started to learn how to write. I am known as the first vampire."

Before they could question him, he was gone and they were standing in the entrance hall it was just for them to take the elevator up again. Even if they had wanted to they could not question him any further and soon they were on their way back to Forks.

* * *

Harry was at the moment sitting in his husband's lap, kissing him senseless on the leader's throne.

"So, you just left them with your bombshell?" Aro asked, smiling a little, love shining out of his eyes.

"Yeah, like I usually do. You know that I found my origins funny to use in chocking people." Aro just smiled and said

"I know, but where would I be without you?"

"Probably dead." Harry said.

"True, without you there would not be any vampires."

"I know, but still, that time turner accident was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Harry smiled and kissed Aro once again. They were happy and had been for a long time. It had after all been Harry that had turned the first vampire in this world after he himself had been turned in his own, then having a little accident with a couple of time turners and a botched ritual when he was trying to stop a criminal who was about to summon a demon. That accident had made him land here in this world, so similar to his own, except without magic. It was also why these vampires gained gifts and looked a little different, his own magic was still there but when he had started turning others it had started to mutate making them able to do magical things even if it was only one gift. It was a similar issue with their appearance that had changed from his worlds vampires, since he was the master of death it was impossible for him to die completely. But when he had been bitten the venom had changed him some, making him more of a half-vampire and it was those changes that he had transferred to the vampires in this world. The ability to walk in the sun, their stopping of age and speed, all of them originated in him and he was glad for it. At first, he had been wary of turning anyone in this new world but he had to at some point and on that road it was.

Now he was just happy he had, since it had turned for the better with him finding his husband and they finding true love. Harry was content and he was happy.

* * *

 **An: I hoped you liked it, if you did let me know in a review or pm. And I wish you a nice and good day today or tomorrow, depending on when you read this.**

 **Also for those noticing that I this time did not mention Harry´s scars. I figured that he healed from them during his transition to vampire, I hope that's a good explanation for him not having them this time.**


End file.
